Not Again!
by TheChronicler1209
Summary: Carter is out of his depth here. There is a room full of people kneeling before him and they expect him to come and rule from Egypt as Pharaoh. He's just a kid for crying out loud. Why doesn't anybody get that? He hasn't even finished school or gone on a date! Carter- as he struggles through is first few days as Pharaoh. A prequel to 'Uncertain'.
1. The Unwanted Guests

_**The Unwanted Guests**_

"Carter! Wake up! There's someone here to see you. Come on, sleepy head!" Sadie rapped loudly on Carter's bedroom door.

"What is it, Sadie? Its 7 on a Sunday morning!" Carter snapped groggily. "You're the one with the policy of not getting up before 9 on weekends!"

"Brother dear, I really think you wanna be up for this. Do you want to make darling Zia wait?" she replied cheekily.

"Gods, if I find that this is a joke, you, sister mine, are dead!" Carter threatened.

"Be nice and hurry up!"

"Ugh! The one day I decided to sleep in..." he grumbled. Pushing thoughts aside, Carter got up and went about getting ready. He was, however, not prepared for the sight that greeted him as soon as he walked into the Great Hall of the 21st Nome.

The hall was full of people out of which he only knew Sadie, Walt, Zia and his uncle Amos. But what shocked him more than a room full of unknown people was that as soon as he walked in, that room full of people knelt. Only Sadie remained standing.

"Sadie, what's going on?" he whispered to her.

"I have absolutely no idea!" she, like her brother, was spooked.

Though Carter was announced the Pharaoh a week ago, he didn't rule actively- actually at all. All matters were left in the care of the Chief Lector- Amos Kane. So you can imagine his surprise at this welcome. He wanted to know what in Osiris' name they were playing at.

"Uncle Amos, what's going on? Why are you all here?"

"Lord Pharaoh, there is a slight trouble-" he started to answer but was cut off by Carter.

"Do rise. All of you." Once everyone stood up, he beckoned Amos, Zia, Sadie and Walt to follow him.

"If you all would excuse us for a moment," Carter told the room cordially and left.

Reaching his destination- the kitchen, he turned to look at the four who followed him. He turned to Zia,

"Zia-" he began but stopped seeing her bow low in acknowledgement. He was so stupefied that he didn't even blush addressing her.

Shaking his head as if to throw off unwanted thoughts, Carter was annoyed.

"Will someone please tell me what in the name of the great gods of Egypt is going on here? Why are there so many people in the hall? Why did they- you kneel?" he was exasperated at not knowing.

"Begging your pardon Pharaoh" Amos began but at one look from Carter was sent reeling back.

"Carter" he resumed, "all the Nomes do not accept my position as Chief Lector as the final decision maker. They are quoting ancient laws which state while the Pharaoh is alive, his presence is required in the First Nome and his decision final. I am being accused of trying to usurp your throne."

"What?" Carter was outraged. "How dare anybody suggest that?"

"Because you are not there to countermand it." Zia spoke for the first time that morning.

I turned to Sadie for support but she was as surprised and out of depth as me.

"So what happens now?" Walt asked. Carter had almost forgotten that he was there. He was so quiet and had as good as melted into the shadows.

"The Pharaoh must return to take his rightful place on the throne of Egypt and rule all Nomes from there," Amos stated.

"What? But I don't know the first thing about ruling. I'm a kid! I haven't even finished school. Why would anyone listen to me? You're the adult here Uncle Amos!" Carter protested.

But Sadie knew it was a futile attempt. Her doofus brother was the only one who could reunite all the magicians. Most of them still had problems trusting Amos after he hosted Set. Not to say that they trusted Carter or herself overly much because they also hosted Gods. And no adult like to be shown up by kids. But Carter still had the better claim- he was the Pharaoh. No one could openly go against him. That would constitute as treason. It had to be him.

"You may be a kid but you are also the Pharaoh. The power is your right. You are the most powerful magician in the world today. Refusing you is treason. Whoever dares do that becomes an outlaw. Nobody's situation is stable unless they are in your good books. The magicians were at war with themselves. You emerged as victor. Your power is the only thing constant. They _have _to listen to you. _We _have to listen to you, obey you," Zia explained.

Amos continued, "You just have to come back to Egypt with us. You'll learn everything else. And Zia and I will be there to help you along the way. You don't have to worry."

"Oh-kaay… it's not like I have a choice anymore. Can't Sadie come with us?" Carter asked. Sadie was quite touched that he wanted her to come along. But it made sense. He was moving to another country for an indefinite period of time.

"Sadie needs to be here to run the 21st Nome. But she can always come visit. And so can you," said Zia.

"Anyways Carter, I would have thought you'd be happier to spend time away from me and with Zia!" Sadie teased.

Carter felt himself blushing to his roots. Did his sister have to announce _in front of _Zia that he liked her?

He really must have gotten up on the wrong side of bed that morning.

* * *

**A/N- This plot bunny struck me while writing the sixth chapter of my other KC story – Uncertain and I just had to pen it down.**

**Hope you guys like it. Please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**-A**


	2. Get Ready, Set, Go!

**A/N : I am so sorry for not uploading earlier. I won't give any reasons because they would all be excuses.**

**Reading your reviews earlier today gave me the much needed kick to get me to sit and type out the chapter. So, a proven formula- if people like and review, I'll feel guilty for not uploading as soon as someone asks for the next chapter. Though I can't promise this, I'll try updating quicker.**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**_Get ready, Set, Go!_**

"Do I have to?" Carter pouted.

"Be sensible! You're going to Egypt as the Pharaoh and you're pouting about walking into the Great Hall of your own Nome. What will you do when you have to stand before delegates from all the Nomes in the 1st Nome's Great Hall?" Sadie asked.

"Why can't I go later. They can leave now. I need to pack and get ready anyways." said Carter.

"Carter, you don't need to pack much of anything other than a few personal possessions. Everything you want will be made available to you." Amos explained.

"If not now, then when? Now's a good time as any to go!" said Sadie. "It's not like you have to book tickets and wait for immigration." she continued.

"Fine! I'll go get ready. But I am not leaving without breakfast, which reminds me, someone needs to cook it if I'm to go get ready." Carter huffed.

Walt must have left the room unnoticed sometime during the conversation as he walked in with a cup of coffee made just as Carter liked it and said, "Here's your coffee. Now go and get ready. We'll see to breakfast."

Mumbling that everyone's ganged up against him, Carter took his coffee and went to get ready for a trip of indefinite period.

Sadie followed him. Once they reached his room, he turned to face his sister and let go of all masks.

"Sadie, I can't do this. What if I mess up? I can't let Uncle Amos, Zia and everyone else down."

"Oh, Carter! Don't worry. We bested Set and Aphophis. I'm sure you can take on a few old men alone. And Uncle Amos is there to help you." Sadie soothed her brother and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

She was thankful she got to spend this time with her brother even with all their 'adventures'. Now, they would have to go their own ways again.

After breakfast, which Walt and Zia cooked, everyone gathered on the roof. One of the magicians from the Chief Lector's entourage came forward and opened a portal.

All goodbyes has been said. Someone came forward to take Carter's bag but he was waved away. The crowd split in two to make a passage for Carter.

He took a deep breath. Straightened his spine, lifted his chin walked ahead and into the portal.

* * *

Stepping out of the portal, Carter blinked a few times and raised his hand to cover his eyes to get the sun out. The portal had opened right at the gates of the battle – worn 1st Nome. Behind him, Amos and Zia stepped out of the portal followed by the rest of the magicians. A crowd had gathered around the gates. From mewling infants on their mothers' hips and young initiates to older magicians and the elderly, everyone had come to catch a glimpse of the kid who had hosted Horus, garnered favour of the Gods and had now come to take his throne as Pharaoh.

A man from the crowd stepped forward, went down on his knees and touched his forehead to the ground and gave the traditional greeting, "Oh great Pharaoh, may you live, prosper and be healthy!"

Carter froze.


	3. Finally there!

_...A man from the crowd stepped forward, went down on his knees and touched his forehead to the ground and gave the traditional greeting, "Oh great Pharaoh, may you live, prosper and be healthy!"_

_Carter froze._

**_Finally there!_**

'Not again!' thought Carter. Because of his travels with his dad he knew that the greeting itself was ancient, repeated throughout time to different Pharaohs. Never did he imagine that he'd be on the receiving end of it. He also knew it was presumptuous of the man to address him directly without being announced and given leave to speak. He could see that there were others who also knew this. The titters and uneasy glances of the people around were enough proof. Carter didn't know what to do, how to react.

So he settled for the generic 'thank you' before someone made a big deal out of it. Although to him, it was a big deal if people were actually going to treat him like a Pharaoh. He didn't want others to make a big deal of this because then propriety, appropriate behavior and rules of address would be on the forefront of everyone's mind. That would become a major issue then.

Thankfully the man got up and moved to a side and Amos guided him forward in another direction.

The gates were swung open. Magicians had gathered on both sides of him, creating a pathway for him to walk through from the gate to a raised platform at the end. The platform led to two sets of ornate doors. One led to the Great Hall and the other, to the interior of the Nome.

The procession walked up to the platform and turned around.

Carter desperately hoped that he was not expected to address anyone right now because he had no idea of what he was to say. He sighed in relief when Amos stepped forward and addressed those gathered.

"Magicians, initiates, guests of the First Nome, the Pharaoh has returned!"

The crowd burst into an applause.

Once they quietened down, Amos continued, "It will be announced soon when the Pharaoh will hold court. Thank you!"

The man who had come to take his bags earlier stepped forward and proclaimed, "All hail the Pharaoh!" and went down on his knees. The people in the crowd followed.

Amos leaned towards Carter and whispered instructions, "Wave once, turn and leave."

Carter did as instructed and left.

Zia, who had been silent all this while, stepped ahead and lead him through the intricate maze of passageways which was to be his Nome, his home. _No, not home_, he corrected himself mentally. The 21st Nome is home. This is where he rules from. _Ugh! _He didn't even want to think about it. _Work! It's better to think that way. _

He followed Zia blindly till she stopped at a door which he hoped led to his quarters. He desperately needed some 'me-time' to clear his head.

It was morning in Brooklyn when he'd left and it was lunch time here in Egypt now. Also, the heat was getting to was better now that they were indoors and the Nome had been constructed to keep its interior cool.

Zia opened the double doors and announced, " The Pharaoh's wing."

Once Amos followed me through the door, Zia stepped in and shut the door. I let go of the breath I didn't even know I was holding. A sigh of relief for being away from preying eyes.

"Are you alright, Carter?" asked Amos.

Carter gave a non committal shake of his head. He couldn't explain the mush that was currently his brain. So much had happened in a few hours. Thankfully, Amos seemed to understand that.

"Lunch time is over here but since your body is still set to Brooklyn time, just let us know when you want to eat." Said Zia.

Carter thanked her and looked around. He figured it was an ante-chamber of sorts. There were doors leading to other other rooms.

"Well, we'll just leave you to get refreshed. Then we can go around the Nome and you can familiarize yourself," Amos told his nephew.

Carter nodded. Amos and Zia turned to leave but at the doors, Zia turned around and said, "Oh! And lest we forget, you'll be holding court tomorrow."

_Uh, oh!_

* * *

**A/N- Thank you for the awesome reviews! Its nice to know that you all don't hate me.** **I'll update the next part as soon as I'm done. I've written it halfway through.**

**Enjoy!**

**-A**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously__…_

_Zia turned around and said, "Oh! And lest we forget, you'll be holding court tomorrow."_

_Uh, oh!_

As soon as the doors shut, Carter started hyperventilating. Historically, he knew what was to happen the next day. He'd seen enough paintings and hieroglyphics of olden Pharaohs to know what happened. He hadn't wrapped his head around the fact that _he _was the Pharaoh.

_Deep breaths, Carter. Take deep breaths. _He tried to calm himself.

Just then, there was a knock on the doors. And in came a boy his age, with his head bowed, wearing the white linen robes of junior initiates.

Surprised, Carter waited for him to speak. When he didn't seem to be inclined to talk, Carter initiated conversation, "Hallo, what's your name?"

The teen finally gave a response instead of standing like a statue, "I am Adio, if the Pharaoh accepts."

This, Carter had forgotten about - the children's names had to be accepted by the Pharaoh - he had the right name/ re-name anyone and anything. It was too disturbing for him to consider. Putting this thought aside, Carter ploughed on.

"Nice to meet you, Adio. I'm Carter. Can I help you?"

"The Chief Lector sent me to show you around and make sure you were not wanting anything, Pharaoh. If you wish to refresh yourself, I will run a bath for you. Do you have any preferences for scented oils?"

Carter was taken aback. He knew he should have expected this but somehow he could get over the fact that he was no longer just a kid. He was the Pharaoh. He hadn't had time to prepare for this change. Logically he knew that the Pharaoh would have servants and subjects and people to do everything for him- he wouldn't have to lift a finger. But the fact that it was happening to him? No way!

Now that he thought about it for the first time, he realized that he was probably going to get bathed in scented oils, dressed in a loincloth and ceremonial robes, eyes lined with kohl and face probably painted, made to wear a Pschent Crown (the lost crown was probably taken by the Magicians once they went underground. It was too dangerous to let the tomb raiders get their hands on it.), carry the crook and flail at least when he had to hold court. _Crap! He had to hold court! _

He looked up. While these thoughts were running through his mind at light speed, Adio was waiting patiently for a directive. He rushed to get his scrambled thoughts in order enough to answer.

"Thank you. If you show me where everything is, I'll be fine on my own."

Adio was slightly taken aback by this, but if he was surprised, he didn't show it.

The rooms were mostly in shades of bronze and rusty - red. They toured his quarters and Adio showed him what was where. Carter doubted he could remember. As far as he knew, seven rooms for his personal use were a bit too much. And that was seven rooms not counting the rest of the royal wing.

This tour took more than an hour and by the time they were done, Carter's stomach gave a loud rumble. He blushed and Adio apologized profusely for keeping him from his meal.

Once, Adio excused himself to get nourishment, Carter promptly landed on a plush armchair. He tried to bring his thoughts into some semblance of order.

Adio came back empty handed a few minutes later.

"What happened?" Carter asked.

"Pharaoh, the Chief Lector asks if you might consider partaking your meal with the rest of the Nome or privately with him and Miss. Rashid. The evening meal would normally be had in another hour."

"No, its okay. I wouldn't want them to pre-pone or postpone their meals for me."

Carter appreciated the gesture and he would have loved to get a chance to talk to Amos and Zia but he couldn't ask them to change their routines for him.

"Sir, it is considered an honour to dine with the Pharaoh. They would not be inconvenienced by eating an hour early if it meant the honour to eat at your table."

Carter was quiet for a while. Adio shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't understand Carter. That guy disproved every preconceived notion he had about him. Not that he'd ever dare call the Pharaoh _'that guy'_. He'd die before he disrespected the Pharaoh so casually. Though he didn't act like one, he was the Pharaoh. And if he couldn't remember, then Adio would do his best to remind him. Carter had saved his life after all though he doubted he even knew.

He waited for the words to sink in and for Carter to formulate a reply.

Carter figured if Amos himself offered then it shouldn't be a problem. He refused to think about the _honour _thing – that was another thing he refused to think about. At this rate, he wondered if he'd have anything left to think about!

"Then I'd like the company of the Chief Lector and Miss. Rashid. Thank you, Adio."

"Would the Pharaoh-" he was cut off by Carter.

"Please Adio, call me Carter." Carter knew he was the Pharaoh; he didn't want to be reminded of that fact again and again. He knew it was a long shot, but if only a few here would call him by his name and not his rank it would make everything a bit easier for him.

Adio would have liked to disagree but who was he to say no to a request made in what seemed liked desperation by the Pharaoh?

So he said, "Only in private, sir."

"Thank you, Adio," Carter seemed visibly relieved.

Adio picked up his train of thought from where he left off.

"..Carter, would you like to refresh yourself before meeting with the Chief Lector and Miss. Rashid?"

If anyone noticed his stumble over Carter's name, nothing was said.

Though he'd woken up only a few hours ago and been indoors the whole day, it was mentally taxing and Carter was exhausted. He just wanted to eat and tumble into bed.

So he agreed to Adio's suggestion.

"Yes, I think I will take a bath and get dressed for dinner."

"I will run your bath then. What temperature would you like the water at?" Adio asked.

A clueless Carter replied, "Um.., I don't know. Room temperature I guess."

"Soap preferences? Scented oils? Bubbles?" Adio continued with his questioning.

And poor Carter just grew more flustered.

"Normal bath soap is fine," he stuttered out. "No preferences!" he said a bit too strongly, stopping Adio before he could ask more questions.

"As you wish, Carter," he acquiesced with a short bow of his head. As he was about to leave for the bathroom, Carter stopped him.

"I can run my own bath, thank you," Carter said firmly.

"I am sure you can but that is what I am here for- so that you don't have to waste your precious time doing mundane tasks such as this," Adio explained.

"Adio, not today. I need some time for myself. This all a bit overwhelming."

"Yes, sir. Please ring the bell once you're ready. I'll lead you to your dining hall."

Adio bowed and left. Carter breathed a sigh of relief. His life had changed drastically in the last 5 hours and he hadn't had time to catch up with it all. He hoped, to all Gods, that after dinner with Amos and Zia, it would get easier to bear.

For now, he had a bath waiting…and then, tomorrow, Court. _Yikes!_

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for taking so long to upload. I have no excuses to give. Hope you all like this chapter.**

**Please review! **

**Notes: A Pschent Crown is the Crown of the Ancient Egyptian Pharaohs. It has two parts - the red crown and the white crown- symbolizing both Upper and Lower Egypt.**

**The name Adio is an Ancient Egyptian name which means righteousness. I have Adio's story already written. If there are people interested, I can upload it in this story. There he talks about how he feels that he hasn't lived up to his name.**

**Bronze and rusty-red were the main colours used in households. Wood was rarely used because it was very hard to get in the desert. Only the very rich could afford it and that too mainly for doors and windows.**

**Should I include the dinner in detail or move on to the much awaited 'Carter holding Court'?**

**-A **


	5. Getting Ready

He was wrong. Dinner did not make anything any easier. Firstly, the table was waited on by servers who were actually just other initiates. It made Carter feel terrible that instead of studying they had serve his table. It had been so long since there had last been a Pharaoh that there were no longer any servants at the Nome. Only initiates. Who were now forced to wait on a kid Pharaoh. Carter was sure they resented him for this. Nome leaders were stupid. They didn't even have the infrastructure or manpower anymore to support a Pharaoh's power as they wanted to.

Dinner was stiff and formal even though it was just the three of them. Zia and Amos refused to touch their food before Carter had taken a bit of his own. All the food was tasted by a food taster (who was also another initiate) in front of the Pharaoh and then only was it declared fit for his consumption. Conversation was stilted with Zia and Amos censoring every word out of their mouths. By the end of the meal it was just too much for Carter. He got up and stormed out of the room leaving everyone staring in shock.

It took Carter a better part of the hour to find his way back to his apartments as he kept getting lost. The way to dinner had taken all of five minutes. The walk however, calmed his irritation but increased his frustration. By the time he found his way back to his rooms, it was dark and he was tired. Tired of worrying and being frustrated. He just wanted to go to sleep.

When he finally reached the door that lead to his apartments, he found a curled up Adio fast asleep in front of it. He looked so peaceful that Carter felt wretched for having to wake him up.

He bent down and gently shook his shoulder.

"Adio, come on. You need to wake up," Carter said gently.

"Wha..?" he mumbled and slowly turned his face.

Adio groggily looked up and Carter could determine the exact moment when realization hit him. He awoke with a start and panicked. He looked like a cornered animal and that...that hurt Carter much more than he would have thought possible. Adio sat on his haunches and bent his head forward till it touched the ground in supplication all the while keeping up a string of apologies. It took a moment for Carter's brain to catch up and try and stop him.

He shushed him while raising him by his shoulders.

"Pharaoh, I beg your pardon. This will never happen again. I promise y..."

Carter finally managed to cut him off, "Shhh, it's alright. Don't worry. You're not in any trouble."

Adio looked as if he wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. It seemed too good to be true.

Carter brought them to their feet and took him inside. He sat him down on one of the many armchairs placed around the foyer.

"You are not in any trouble." Carter restated.

"Thank you," he mumbled, still unwilling to look at Carter.

"Have you had any dinner?" Carter asked.

Adio shook his head.

"Were you waiting outside for me?"

Adio nodded.

"Have you missed your dinner?"

Adio finally looked up to check the time and then nodded again.

"Can you still get any food from the kitchens?"

"Maybe"

"Go have your dinner then."

Adio managed to shake himself out of the state of mind he was in and got up from the armchair. He faced Carter and bowed smartly.

"Would the Pharaoh like to retire for the night?"

"Yeah, it has been an exhausting day"

"I would assist the Pharaoh first, if the Pharaoh agrees."

And like floodgates opening, Carter remembered his earlier frustrations. He knew that Adio meant to assist him in getting changed and ready for bed. He could feel the blush rising up his cheeks. He'd escaped once, the first time earlier that evening with the bath. However, he doubted he could get away with it once more especially with Adio feeling as if he had something to make up for.

Carter managed to make some noises which Adio chose to understand as an agreement. He then bowed his head a bit and raised his right hand asking Carter to lead the way.

Carter took a deep breath and walked to his en suite bathroom. He didn't have to look behind to know that Adio followed.

For dinner, he had dressed in simple linen robes as was the norm for all initiates and magicians. He wore a few charmed bracelets and around his neck were his Eye of Horus amulet and some other amulets Walt made given him.

He went and stood in front of the mirror. Adio stepped forward. Carter raised his right hand- the one which had the bracelets and Adio took that as permission to slowly remove the bracelets. He was being so very careful with them as if they were made of glass. He supposed that breaking the Pharaoh's things would surely land anyone in trouble. Always better to be safe than sorry.

Once he was done with the bracelets and the amulets (other than his Eye of Horus amulet and the Scarab of Ra amulet), Adio stepped back.

"What is your preferred choice of sleepwear, Pharaoh?"

"Uh… Pajamas."

Adio stepped out of the bathroom and retrieved his pajamas. He seemed to be in some sort of a dilemma. He was chewing his bottom lip nervously.

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn, Pharaoh…" and he trailed of.

"It is Carter," he gently reminded and encouraged him to go on.

"..Carter," he stumbled over the name but ploughed on slowly. "It is my duty and my honour to assist you but it is not my intention to make you uncomfortable. I realize that the thought of being dressed by someone makes you feel so. Till the time you feel comfortable enough to accept and allow others and/or me to assist you, to let me do my job, you need not allow me. You…are the Pharaoh. It does not shame you to be waited upon by others. Neither does it shame us to wait on you, to provide our assistance in whatever way we can. It may even be just holding your glass for you. It _is _an honour."

Saying this, he placed the clothes he was carrying on the countertop, stepped back, and waited for his edict.

Carter was quiet for a while. Adio had added more to the mess that was already in his head although he did bring some order.

"Thank you, Adio. You may wait outside. I will call you if I need any assistance."

Adio bowed and walked out. He only assisted Carter in pulling his blankets up comfortably and was ordered to go have dinner. Adio had also informed Carter that he would be required to present himself in front of the court at the next morning after breakfast at 9:00 and that he would assist (if he allowed) him don the court attire with all its regalia. He bid him a good night with the promise to wake him up at 7:00.

And with that Carter was left alone with his thoughts. The day had been absolutely insane and unbelievable. He woke up in the morning fighting with Sadie and cribbing about her outing him to Zia to going to bed in Egypt as the Pharaoh. To make matters worse, he had to hold court the next day. _Oops! _

His weariness finally caught up to him and he dozed off into a thankfully dreamless sleep and was glad that his _ba _had not decided to take a trip.

The next morning he was shaken awake by Adio with a tray of breakfast foods – American, British and Egyptian with tea, coffee, juice and beer which looked like some sort of gruel. Adio cleansed his mouth with a quietly mumbled refreshing spell which left a taste of fennel seeds in his mouth. Once he regained consciousness enough to form sentences, he asked Adio, "What is all this?"

"We were not sure what you would prefer for breakfast so the cook sent a bit of whatever she could think of from the cuisines she was sure you had eaten. She asks for forgiveness for her incompetence and would like to know your choice of food."

"Umm… Please let her know there is nothing to forgive. I would be happy to eat whatever is prepared for the whole Nome. She need not make anything separately for me."

"As you wish, Pharaoh but I doubt that would make her happy."

Adio left him alone to finish his breakfast. Carter sampled a bit of everything. Eating the typical Egyptian breakfast of bread and beer reminded him of his trips with his dad. Meanwhile, Adio had gone around the room drawing the curtains, running a bath and laying out clothes for him.

As Carter had feared earlier, he did have to bathe in scented oils, his nails were scrubbed and filed. His feet were massaged with a particular oil to reduce cracks which occur due to wearing open sandals in the desert. Carter tried getting ready by himself but had to finally accept defeat and stand in his boxers while Adio draped his clothes over him. His hair was also oiled and styled such that his crown could be placed easily on it. A thick line of kohl did line his eyes and cords of gold were put around his ankles, wrist and neck. He refused to wear a wig and a false beard. Adio sprayed him with perfume and handed him the crook and flail. He would be presented with the crown in front of the court.

Finally, he was ready for court. Well, not mentally.


	6. Finally Court

_Extract from Uncertain..._

_He hadn't even been trained properly in the Egyptian ways. He became the Pharaoh not knowing the responsibilities and rituals that came with it. Amos clearly remembered the first time after being accepted as the Pharaoh when they held court in the Great Hall, Carter was shocked seeing Amos sit on the steps once he sat on his throne._

_"Amos! Why are you sitting on the steps?" Carter jumped from his throne. Everyone rose seeing Carter stand and he was shocked. He hadn't thought of how everyone would treat him differently because he was the Pharaoh._

_Amos answered bowing, "It is my seat. Would my Pharaoh prefer me to stand behind him?"_

_Carter was dumbfounded. Poor kid had no idea what was going on. He somehow gathered himself enough to say, "No it's alright. Sit wherever you want. Let us begin." And when the petitioners knelt, he looked rather ill. That first day was a disaster of massive proportions. Everyone kept bowing to Carter…_

Adio led him to the doors of the Great Hall - the Hall of Ages. There was a separate door at the end of the hall for use only by the Pharaoh but today, to make an impact, an impression, Carter would walk down the entire length of the Hall. When they reached the doors, Amos was waiting for him. Seeing him, Amos bowed deeply.

"Pharaoh"

"Chief Lector"

He rose, turned and waved his hand to open the door. Stepping in, he announced Carter to the Court.

Carter didn't really pay attention to his introduction but he heard snippets of it... 'defeater of Apophis'... ' Eye of Horus'... None of this helped his nerves but he stood through it. Once Amos was finished, Adio had to give him a small nudge to move forward.

He slowly walked the entire length of the room. He had to be extra careful because he wasn't sure the linen that Adio had wrapped around his waist would hold even with the bronze belt securing it. The Shendyt was pure white linen, the softest cloth Carter had ever felt. The pleats were highlighted with a shade of sky blue. Beads and gemstones created an exquisite border that fell to his knees. He had refused the leopard skin that Adio had put out to drape over his shoulders. Around his neck was a heavy gorgerin made of gold studded with precious stones. The Pschent Crown on his head, the crook and flail in his hand, he looked like a Pharaoh stepped out of a history book.

He reached the end of the hall and climbed up the dias. When he reached his _throne_, he turned to face his audience. As if by some invisible signal, the entire Court bowed deeply from the wait. He could see Zia and Sadie in the first row and Amos at the end of the steps.

He took a deep breath and sent a short prayer to Ra, Horus and his father to help him find words. He reminded himself that this was the second speech he was giving to the House of Life. If they really didn't want him there, they could have already done away with him. Fortified in his mind, he spoke.

"To the people of the First Nome, I thank you for opening up your home to revive a tradition that has been lost to us for centuries. To all those from Nomes across the globe, be welcome. Welcome to the beginning of a new age of Ancient Egypt. While the Egypt outside remains unaware of its true history and struggles with its politics and economy, it is our duty to remember and evolve our traditions to suit today's world. The power of the Pharaoh is no longer binding on all those on Egyptian soil but only to Magicians and those who follow the old religion. Keeping the spirit of what made our civilization great, we must progress. Evolve. But never forget what was, what is and what can be. I will not sit back and let our civilization crumble around me because of old feuds and internal grievances. That is not the Egypt we will build.

I had promised that I would be here as Eye of Horus and Pharaoh if war came again and I had hoped that there would be no need for me be here but circumstances changed.

I am not as well - versed with the duties and responsibilities of a Pharaoh as I should be and neither are you all fully aware of yours to me. We will learn. We will restore the House of Life. All three hundred and sixty Nomes. My Uncle and Chief Lector, Amos Kane, will now take care of the proceedings."

Carter sat down on his throne (It had been changed. It was no longer the creaky chair on which he'd sat the first time as Pharaoh). For a few seconds after Carter was done, there was a deafening silence. The applause that followed was thundering. Once it quitened, Amos instructed all Nome Leaders to come in order and pledge their fealty to Carter. He then turned and sat down on the last step. The rest of the Court also sat down on the low stools provided.

"Amos! Why are you sitting on the steps?" Carter jumped from his throne. Everyone rose seeing Carter stand and he was shocked. Amos answered, bowing.

"It is my seat. Would my Pharaoh prefer me to stand behind him?"

Carter was dumbfounded. He had forgotten that it was the customary seat of the Chief Lector. He was suddenly reminded of Vlad Menshikov trying to help an old and weak Desjardins into the throne and him adamantly refusing.

"No it's alright. Sit wherever you want. Let us begin."

And so it began. One by one the petitioners - the Nome Leaders, came before him, knelt at the last step and pledged their fealty to Carter.

It all still felt quite strange to him but he figured that since this was going to be his life now, he'd better find ways to deal with it. The _per ankh _needed him. Again. _Yikes!_


	7. And life goes on

**A/N This story finally comes to an end. A huge thank you to all my readers - you guys are the best and I don't deserve it. This is the first multi- chaptered fic I've completed and I must say I'm proud of myself for this.**

**This work would not be complete without the help of utgenius. An unexpected but much needed support! Loads of hugs and kisses utk!**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story!**

_Epilogue.._

And life goes on.

Slowly and slowly Carter settled into a comfortable routine at the 1st Nome. The first few days had a lot of glitches and misunderstandings which resulted in misguided attempts at self blame on the parts of many but they were able to move on from it. True to his word, Carter revived a few old traditions of the Nome - opening it up as a school for initiates from all the Nomes, holding court and most importantly, teaching the path of the gods. Since a lot of the ancient Pharaohs' original duties were administrational in nature (running the land basically), they were quite redundant for Carter. Yes, he still had to keep an eye on all the Nomes around the world but they weren't dependent on him to survive- too used to being on their own. This, with the efficiency of Zia, Amos and Adio, meant that Carter had time for himself sometimes- something he had not expected (time on good days, that is) which he used to teach (and sometimes attend - he never did get a formal magical education) initiate classes. If the younglings are to be believed, 'Arrow Carter' (for those who were still too young to be able to pronounce pharaoh. The name slowly spread among initiates of all ages when they realised that Carter didn't find it insulting but actually quite liked it. He felt that it made him seem more human to the kids- which was what he wanted) was the best! He invented the best games and told the best stories. The initiates always left knowing more than they did before, whether they realised it or not. Surprise visits from 'Arrow Carter' were greatly anticipated by the initiates.

On a general basis, he refused to drape a leopard skin over his shoulders (leopard skin denoted position of power in ancient Egypt) and prefered to go about his daily business in regular initiate clothing (he preferred it over what adult male magicians wore- they had the trappings of status on them).

He imposed stricter rules on magicians living in the mortal world to avoid complications. Nomes were expected to send timely reports to the 1st Nome. He made announced and unannounced visits to every single Nome every year. He didn't want any of them to feel ignored.

Life wasn't all sunshine and daisies though. There was the problem with the Greeks. Many small rebellions happened as a result of his reforms. He hadn't been able to woo in Zia who seemed to have taken a very formal stance regarding him. But hey, being the Pharaoh has to have its perks :p

And so life went on somewhat peacefully… At least till Walt decided to come ask him for permission to marry his sister. But that's a story for another time.


End file.
